


Chlerek 400 Word AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M, Vampire Chloe, star cross lovers, vampire Slayer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: A 25-50 chapter story of different AUs with this pairing.Accepting AU prompts and requests to continue a particular chapter into a full universe





	Chlerek 400 Word AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Chronicles of Vladimir Todd with a teenage vampire who was born rather than created and has a prophecy hanging over his head

Derek was used to being tossed back and forth between places, but the Bae house always felt like home to him. Maybe because Simon was one of his favorite people, his first friend. Or maybe it was because Kit was the one that had rescued Derek from the institute he’d been locked in. Either way, he should’ve seen it when he came back and Simon had a new best friend.

                A little blond blue-eyed girl was sitting on Simon’s bed, kicking her feet. Derek stared at her while Simon rushed between them. “Derek, Chloe. Chloe, Derek. She moved here with her nanny. Her mom died in a car crash, and her dad’s really rich…”

                Simon continued chattering while Chloe met Derek’s eyes. She blushed and ducked her gaze back down. He didn’t really want another friend or to share his Simon time with someone else, and this girl was in their space. He glanced at Simon out of the corner of his eyes. He seemed happy. Derek flopped down on the floor by the bed. Chloe was looking at him again. He wished she’d go away so he could actually talk about the slayer society wanting to recruit him and vampires being real.

8 years later….

“What are we going to do about this?” Chloe asked laying flat on her back beside him.

Derek stared up at her ceiling. Her aunt was probably going to kill him later, or sooner if she got back too early. He didn’t move or let go of Chloe’s hand. “Nothing. As far as anyone’s concerned this didn’t happen. You’re still a vampire. I’m still a slayer. And we both are still fighting in the middle of a war. There’s nothing else to talk about.”

She squeezed his hand, and he could feel anger rising off her. “And that’s it? You don’t feel anything? You don’t want to get out of this sick cycle between slayers and vampires?” She rolled over to face him with a scowl.

He made a cut off motion with his hand above them. “No. I’m just not willing to risk Simon on this- whatever this is. The society hangs him over my head, remember?”

She let out a steamed breath and dropped her head onto his chest. “I just want it to stop, to create a safe haven from all of it. Elysia, the society, the division, all of it.”

Derek placed a kiss on her forehead. “Maybe you can. You have a prophecy centering around you that says you’ll change things. I just can’t be by your side for it.”


End file.
